Cherry Stem
by SilverShadow123
Summary: Sky Shot #1: "Like this?" A voice asked and everyone turned to look at Tsuna. Tsuna, who held up a perfectly knotted cherry stem that glistened with saliva.


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KATEKYŌ HITMAN REBORN! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED TO AMANO AKIRA AND ALL OTHER APPLICABLE OWNERS OF THE ANIME/MANGA.**

* * *

 **CHERRY STEM**

Tsuna blinked at the shocked faces directed towards him.

"What?" He asked with innocent confusion. "This _is_ what you were all trying to do, right?" He held up the stem a little higher. Honestly, he was not even sure why everyone made such a big deal out of it. It was easy to do.

Gokudera was the first to snap out of his shock. "T-That's amazing, Jūdaime! When did you learn how to…?"

For some reason, he choked on his words. Tsuna grew worried at the blush that spread across his face. Did he have a fever or something? It _was_ somewhat warm in the room but it could not possibly be that hot, could it?

Then the other's words registered in Tsuna's mind and his brow furrowed. "Learn…? Gokudera-kun, I never learned how to do it, I just could. Why would you need to learn how to tie a cherry stem in your mouth, anyway?"

Reborn snorted. "Dame-Tsuna, don't lie. There's no way you could have done it on your first try."

"But I did!"

"Then prove it," he challenged.

Tsuna frowned then looked at the bowl of ripe red cherries in front of him. He did not want to let Reborn goad him into anything but he _did_ crave another one, and since his Intuition did not protest it could not possibly hurt to take the Hitman up on his challenge, right?

Therefore, he took one from the bowl, ate the fruit, and spat out the pit. Then he placed the stem in his mouth. His eyes fluttered close in concentration.

The motions of his mouth enraptured his audience against their will. The way his lips slightly parted and how his tongue darted out to wet them and leave them glistening. The way his jaw rose and fell, tensed and relaxed, as he worked at whatever was in his mouth. It was all so natural, as though Tsuna had _experience_.

(They were also uncomfortably transfixed. It was almost like watching a train wreck. They knew it was _so wrong_ to just stay there and watch and do nothing, but they could not help themselves. Although, it could be argued that a good majority of them had skewed morals at least, and downright none at all at most.)

Tsuna opened his eyelids a fraction and gazed at nothing in particular, oblivious to the sudden silence that pervaded the area in favour of his task. To the others, it appeared as though he glanced at them through his lashes. His relaxed features, soft cheeks, and his mouth that moved with utmost leisure together with his slightly parted all contributed to portray him as the picture of sensuality. An offering of carnal pleasures the likes of which none of them could even begin to imagine. He appeared to be someone to covet yet also an object to ravish with the greatest of one's abilities.

He looked sinful.

Gokudera gulped and his Adam's apple bobbed in his throat.

Yamamoto's eyes darkened while his ever-present smile turned stiff.

Ryōhei seemed unable to look away or even to open his mouth.

Hibari, from his spot far away from everyone else, had an eyebrow quirked in interest as the predator in him reared. His body, for once, heated with lust for something that was not blood or the thrill of a challenging fight.

Mukuro darkly chuckled to himself, the sound undeniably sinister yet curiously hoarse. Chrome, who sat beside him, was the only one who heard it and the sound sent pleasant shivers down her spine while the view before her warmed and clenched her insides. Her lone eye clearly showed her adoration for her Boss as she gazed at him whilst her fingers gently traced circles over her thigh, just below the hem of her short skirt.

Tsuna suddenly made a sound that could have been one of triumph, but to his audience's lust-hazed ears it was a pleased moan. His eyes opened fully and sparkled with personal achievement as he took yet another perfectly knotted cherry stem out of his mouth.

A trail of saliva followed it.

Shōichi nearly fainted. His stomach twisted with something he actually hoped was pain but resignedly acknowledged was something else entirely.

Reborn, Xanxus, Byakuran, and the other more vulgar members of the Vongola Famiglia and the Allied Famiglia cursed in their minds, directed at both themselves and at the little slip of a brat they had barely known for two years. Such a display should not have made them squirm like pubescent schoolchildren and the goddamn squirt had no right, absolutely _no right_ , to look so desirable. He looked like f***ing jailbait except they very much were aware that, should they actually lunge after the bait, the little shit had a strong enough arsenal of weapons and techniques to protect himself.

(He would more than likely win because the others would also have to deal with all the other horny a**holes who now suddenly want a piece of his ass for activities other than demolishing it.)

(On the other hand, others privately thought that demolishing Tsuna's a** was still a viable option so long as they were in certain venues…)

(Still others thought that they would not mind it if Tsuna were the one to demolish _their_ a**es.)

(Additionally, the thought of Tsuna's strength despite his effeminate features— _strangely enough_ —did not help them with their problem downstairs at all. In fact, if they had been drunk and honest enough, they might have even admitted it made their situation that much worse.)

They were broken out of their thoughts when Tsuna said, in a very pleased manner, "See, Reborn. I told you I didn't learn how to do it. I just can."

He then popped another cherry into his mouth. He wanted to see if he could do it again for a third time because if Reborn found it unbelievable that he could do this then that must have meant he was good at _something_. Even though that something was just tying cherry stems in his mouth.

Enma's mouth dried as he (and everyone else, for that matter) realised that the Vongola Heir was naturally talented with his mouth. The red-head's blood rushed to his face and to his unmentionables as his mind brought up what that mouth would feel like on sweat-slicked skin, how it would lavish it adoringly, or how that mouth would pillage another's.

(Maybe it would even set itself on a different hole in order to prepare a lover for even more intense pleasure… Maybe that talented mouth could even wrap around hardened flesh and maybe that pink tongue could eagerly lap up drops of…)

Despite how embarrassed the Simon Decimo was by his thoughts, he did not fail to notice that he was not the only one shifting in place.

"Guys look!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed in delight as he proudly showed off his latest attempt.

Half of them held back groans.

He had knotted this one _twice_.

"I wonder if I can do three on one stem…" Tsuna mused before he set out to try just that.

Dino wondered if it was too late to take back the little brother thing or perhaps he had just developed a little brother complex… maybe it was a kink?

* * *

 _Omake_

Lambo felt frustrated. No matter what he did, no one paid even the slightest bit of attention to him!

Tears began to well up in his eyes. "Gotta… stay… calm…"

Tsuna started in his seat when a familiar cry and subsequent explosion pierced through his concentration as he attempted to tie another cherry stem. Everyone else was simply annoyed with the pink smoke of the Ten-Years-Later Bazooka but did nothing, far too used to the cow-child's antics (and because they mostly focused on their bodies as they willed themselves to chill the f*** out). Tsuna, however, was concerned. Lambo only shot himself with the bazooka when he was upset and, as far as the brunet knew, nothing had occurred to make him so.

Hence, he approached the origin of the pink smoke—

"Adult… Lambo?"

—and was thoroughly surprised by the groan that answered him, which was equal parts frustrated and painfully aroused.

When the smoke cleared, the sight shown to them had them all widen their eyes.

Ten-Years-Later Lambo sat sprawled on the ground in front of the chair Present Lambo had previously occupied. He had his legs spread open and Tsuna blushed heavily when he realised that the other's pants were unzipped halfway through and anyone could see the obvious bulge behind his underwear. The Bovino teen himself was also red in the face and took in breaths of air rapidly, his pupils blown so wide that only a ring of his green iris was in his eyes. He had mussed hair that stuck up everywhere and his cow-print shirt was open all the way to reveal dark nipples and numerous red marks that had already started to turn into hickeys. The marks trailed up from his chest to the left side of his neck and only then did Tsuna notice that his lips were red and swollen, shiny beneath the artificial light.

He looked thoroughly ravished.

"A-Adult Lambo!" Tsuna squeaked then exclaimed, "What happened to you?"

Dazed and faintly green eyes finally focused on the brunet. When they did, even though it seemed impossible at the time, Adult Lambo's face burned red even more. "Y-Young Vongola… W-What happened…? Ah, well, you see…" His eyes flickered to everyone in the room before they settled back on his Boss.

Specifically, his mouth.

Even more blood rushed to his face.

Adult Lambo fainted with a lecherous yet dreamy smile on his face as he recalled the things that mouth had done to him, the pleasure they brought, and dreamt of the pleasure they could bring.

The smarter ones in the room already figured out what the cow-teen's reactions meant and could not stop the jealousy the realisation brought on.


End file.
